


Christmas wishes

by Doctorsmelody



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluffy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorsmelody/pseuds/Doctorsmelody
Summary: Matt lugged the final gift bag into the living room just as Alex walked in, holding two steaming hot mugs of hot chocolate, complete with cream and marshmallows.





	Christmas wishes

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Matt lugged the final gift bag into the living room just as Alex walked in, holding two steaming hot mugs of hot chocolate, complete with cream and marshmallows. They knew that for the next year, their family would be separated for long periods of time, and were determined to have the best Christmas they could to make up for it. So, each of their children had been thoroughly spoilt.   
Salome was tucked up, fast asleep in her bed with her two adopted sisters. 5 year old Izzie and 11 month old Holly. The pair were biological siblings, having lived in squalor with their young mother until she had died of a drug overdose. Their father didn’t want anything to do with them. As soon as Alex had read their file, she knew that they were the children for them. Izzie and Holly had been through so much already in their short lives, they deserved every piece of happiness that Alex and Matt could give them, having just celebrated their second wedding anniversary. Not a day went past when she wasn’t grateful for them, Izzie was already calling her mummy and had settled in perfectly. To her, Salome was so exotic, with her ‘funny voice’ and silly words. No matter how many times they explained it, Izzie couldn’t understand that Salome had lived in America for so long, and used American words. It was their first Christmas as a complete family, and knew that Izzie had never really had many presents before.   
“Is that the last of them?” Alex asked, setting the mugs down on top of the fireplace, with five stockings hanging along it, one of each of them.   
“Just need to get your presents, then I’m done.” Matt smiled, kissing her quickly as he walked past. By the time the presents were neatly piled up, the carpet could barely be seen beneath them all, with Alex’s eyes widening.  
“Honey, I know I said I wanted to spoil the girls rotten this year, to give Izzie a Christmas she would never forget… But I think we went a little overboard with the presents.” She mumbled, pushing a couple aside to sit down by the fireplace, warming her hands by it.  
Matt chuckled slightly, sitting down on a cushion next to her.   
“I know, but… They deserve it. Salome too. It’s been a crazy year, and we’ve all been through so much, from being let down at the start of the year, to finding the girls. We all deserve a special Christmas.”  
Alex sighed softly, leaning her head against his shoulder. The adoption they had planned at the start of the year falling through had left her devastated. She was so ready to be a mother to a newborn baby boy, but as they were waiting in the hospital to take him home, three days after he had been born, his birth mother changed his mind and backed out. Walking into an empty nursery at their home that evening, Alex had sat in the rocking chair and sobbed her heart out all night. Of course she knew the boy, who they had named Charlie, would be better off with his biological mother, but it didn’t dampen the pain in any way.  
Little did she know that just seven months later, they would quickly be redecorating it, getting it ready for Holly. Izzie and Holly had made their year. In the four months that the girls had lived with them, every day had been a joy.  
“We should get some sleep soon.” Matt mumbled, kissing Alex’s head once they had both finished their hot chocolates. “I’m sure we will be woken up early.”  
She chuckled softly, pulling herself up slowly as she nodded.   
“You do realise that tomorrow will be utter chaos?”  
“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Matt smiled, turning everything off for the night. “Tomorrow will be magical.”

“Mummy!” A little voice said early the next morning, a tiny fist tugging on the bed sheets. “Santa came! He really came! Daddy! Wake up!”  
Matt groaned, turning to face the voice as he pulled the duvet further around him, cursing Alex silently for always stealing the sheets. He rubbed his eyes slightly, managing to focus them long enough to see the time on his phone. 3.30am.  
“Isabelle… pumpkin, it’s the middle of the night. You can’t get up yet.” He managed to keep his eyes open long enough to see her bottom lip wobble, tears filling her big blue eyes. “Want to sleep in here?”  
She nodded slightly, climbing up onto the bed between him and Alex, wriggling her way down as she blinked away her tears.  
“He really came, daddy. He didn’t forget about me this year.” She said quietly, cuddling up to him.  
Matt closed his eyes, resting his head against hers. His heart broke whenever she said anything about her old life, before she lived with them. He prayed that she was young enough that one day she would forget the worst of it.  
“I promise Santa will never, ever forget about you again.” He whispered, kissing her head. “I love you so much.”  
He heard a faint “Love you too.”, a sentence that always melted his heart before they both drifted back off to sleep.

In the night, Alex had turned over, hugging them both as she woke up. She stretched, sitting up slightly as she woke up properly. There definitely hadn’t been a child in their bed when she fell asleep, and that kind of ruined the wake up call she had had planned for Matt. But as she watched them both sleeping, Izzie’s little fist tightly screwed up around the t-shirt over Matt’s chest, she found herself unable to care less. Becoming a father figure to Salome had been one thing, but to so happily throw himself head first into fatherhood with the little ones was something different altogether. She couldn’t have been prouder of the man he had become in the time they had been together. She leant over, shaking Izzie’s shoulder gently.  
“Merry Christmas, Isabelle… Should we go and see if Santa has been?”   
Her eyes flew open not a second later, jumping up out of bed quickly, crashing into Matt in the process. She may not be his daughter biologically, but she certainly had inherited his clumsiness somehow.  
“He has, mummy!” Izzie grinned, grabbing her hand before starting to pull her out of the room. “I wanted some milk in the night and I saw all of the presents and there’s millions!”   
Alex chuckled, lifting her up. “Wow, aren’t you a lucky girl then? Why don’t you go and wake Sal and Holly up?”  
Izzie jumped down from her arms after hugging her tightly and ran into Salome’s room, where she was already awake with Holly in her lap, tickling her stomach.  
Half an hour later, Alex and Matt were knee deep in wrapping paper, with Salome eagerly opening her presents to see if she had the make up set she had been begging for for weeks, Izzie running around like she was high, showing them each and every present she opened, and Holly crawling about on the floor, happier trying to eat the wrapping paper than she was with any of her presents.  
Alex took his hand, smiling tearfully. For the first time in months, she truly felt relaxed, not caring that she had to cook dinner for 15 people later that afternoon and her living room was a mess.  
“Hey, what’s wrong?” Matt asked as soon as he saw her tears. He pulled her into his side, rubbing her back. “Is it too much?”  
“Happy tears.” She whispered, wrapping an arm around his stomach. “I never thought I would have this. This is what Christmas is all about.” She smiled, looking up at him before kissing him softly. “You made my Christmas wish come true.”  
He smiled softly, kissing her forehead. “Oh, Lexi… You are my Christmas wish.”


End file.
